powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Extra-Dimensional Magic Attacks
The ability to release/use extra-dimensional magic to various attacks. Sub-power of Extra-Dimensional Magic. Variation of Magic Attacks. Also Called *Extra-Dimensional Magic Projection Capabilities The user can release/use extra-dimensional magic to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of pure extra-dimensional magical energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. Applications *'Concussion Beams:' Release beams of solidified extra-dimensional magic. *'Expanding Extra-Dimensional Magic Bolts:' Project extra-dimensional magic that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Extra-Dimensional Magic Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of extra-dimensional magic. *'Extra-Dimensional Magic Beam Emission:' Release concentrated beams of extra-dimensional magic. *'Extra-Dimensional Magic Blast:' Release extra-dimensional magic over a specific target area. *'Extra-Dimensional Magic Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of extra-dimensional magic. *'Extra-Dimensional Magic Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of extra-dimensional magic. *'Extra-Dimensional Magic Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Extra-Dimensional Magic Breath:' Discharge extra-dimensional magic blasts from mouth. *'Extra-Dimensional Magic Burst:' Create burst of extra-dimensional magical energy. *'Extra-Dimensional Magic Cutting:' Use extra-dimensional magical energy to cut opponents. *'Extra-Dimensional Magic Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with extra-dimensional magic. *'Extra-Dimensional Magic Pillar Projection': Project extra-dimensional magic pillars. *'Extra-Dimensional Magic Spike Projection:' Project extra-dimensional magic spikes. *'Extra-Dimensional Magic Vision:' Emit extra-dimensional magic from one's eyes. *'Extra-Dimensional Magic Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of symbiotic magic. *'Extra-Dimensional Magic Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of extra-dimensional magic and that repels everything. *'Formulated Extra-Dimensional Magic Blasts:' Release blasts of extra-dimensional magic in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release extra-dimensional magic blasts from hands. *'Omnidirectional Extra-Dimensional Magic Waves:' Send out a wave of extra-dimensional magic in all directions. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release extra-dimensional magic blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release extra-dimensional magic blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of extra-dimensional magic to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive.. Associations *Attack Powers *Dimension Magic *Energy Attacks *Extra-Dimensional Magic *Force-Field Generation *Magic *Magic Attacks *Magical Energy Manipulation *Mystical Soul *Mysticism *Projectile Enhancement *Volatile Constructs Limitations *Users may require outside source of extra-dimensional magic to create attacks. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much magic is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much magic is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. *Requires connection to other dimension for magic. Known Users *Constantine/Hellblazer (DC Comics) *Ancient One (Marvel Cinematic Universe/Doctor Strange) *Zealots (Marvel Cinematic Universe/Doctor Strange) *Mages (Dragon Age) *Celestial Spirit Mages (Fairy Tail) *Baron Mordo (Marvel Comics) *Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) *Gloriosa Daisy (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *The Rainbooms (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Rare power